happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frequent Levels
For the levels on the "PLAY" screen, see Featured Levels. '' In the gam''e ''Happy Wheels, users often make the same type of level over and over again. As you may have noticed, not all levels are as much fun to play as the Featured Levels. These levels include: *'Kill:' Most often marketed as "Kill Justin Bieber" or "Kill your Boss". A majority of the community support these types of levels but the rest dislike these levels *'Quiz''' A level testing your smarts. A right answer moves on; while a wrong one results in death. However, some of the questions are biased, such as "Who is the best character?", making these levels not fun. *'X VS Y ': 'A variation of a Sign Your Name level in which you sign in a designated area, marked by one option and the other the second option. Alot of these levels are simply made by having a finish line on two sides below you saying the name of their choice. *'Helmet: 'Levels where various objects fall on your head and you survive. Most often, your head is protected by a super-thin white rectangle. These levels have tricked UberHaxorNova in his Youtube videos. *'Saw: Levels attempting to be based on the Saw movie series, however, they usually just require you to push a button to see an NPC be killed. These levels have become recently uncommon due to a statement by Jim Bonacci asking users to stop making Saw themed levels, and the fact that these levels acually require some skill and thought. *'WWE takedown: '''Levels where you eject and grab someone to throw onto a wrestling arena, a table, or some floors of glass. These have died down a bit recently. *'Video Game:' Levels that contain the level or the character from the video games, such as Sonic The Hedgehog, Super Mario Bros, Pac-Man, Super Meat Boy and more. *'Sign your name here:' Levels where one user creates a large box for other people to sign and save as their own to then become someone else's. Often named "Sign where you land"! These levels are mostly importable and then copied by other users which mostly clog up the browser levels. These levels have become very rare nowadays due to Jim stating that "''The level browser shouldn't be used as some retarded message board", and that all signing levels will now be deleted. *'More "guys":' Levels pleading to Jim Bonacci to make a new character. Good versions of these levels have a drawing or even an interactive version of the character. Bad versions are usually a long blue block with angry text demanding for a new character. Sometimes they have sign your name 'petitions on them. *'NEW Glitch: Often fake, poorly made levels, but sometimes are authentic and quite unique. A known glitch is named the "Black Hole Glitch". It teleports you to the top left of the level/map. *'Instant Death:' A level where you get killed as soon as the level starts. These are often made by new users. *'HEY JIM:' Levels telling the creator of Happy Wheels what to add in the game. These levels Mostly have long lists of hazards, miscellaneous and character ideas. As with "more "guys"" levels, these often have sign your name petitions near the end of the level. *"Glitch" levels: Hoax levels, which often say: Rate 5 stars, then restart, and replay and the whole level will have changed, e.g. the whole level will be made of glass. These levels are always met with negative reception and are somehow, still ending up in the top rated. As of now, all fake glitch levels will be deleted as they simply clog up the rating list. *'Don't Move:' These levels often don't always work, considering the type of computer you have. These levels normally use movement items such as fans, wrecking balls and spring platforms that bump you all the way to the end. They are very generic. These levels have become less popular recently. *'Art levels:' Showing off the user's art styles and drawings. A lot of these levels are mosltly made out of flat ground with very few obstacles which are moslty objects eg: boxes and quite easy to complete. Not very frequent. *'Heart donation:' Levels, which like the Instant Death '''ones, kill you at the very beginning and send your heart- which is what the 'camera' follows on your character- through a journey to the finish line. Usually at the end of these levels there is a hospital and a nurse/doctor saying to pay 5 stars. Much like Don't Move levels, they are very dull and generic. *'''Trial Level:. Made by players to test how some newly added objects work, often after a new update. Jim Bonacci also has many test levels. *'First levels'. Usually comprised of blue squares and triangles, some fans or boosts, possibly some sets of spikes, and a finish line. People should not save these as they are some of the worst levels in the game. They are often known as "Noob Levels", although, some are good levels. *'Basketball/ Soccer Levels:' There are three different types, and often involve Segway Guy as a forced character since he is easily stuck in place by little shapes. These have recently been replaced by the infamous 'Knife throw'. *'Dunk': Eject, Soar through the air, grab the ball, and dunk it! A good example for this level is 'Ghetto dunk' which is one of the featured levels. Segway Guy is often forced, although Irresponsible Dad is sometimes forced. *'Skill Test': Throw the ball as far as you can into the designated sections. These mostly have numbers under the object which tells you how many points you get. *'Chance Shot': With tiny shapes to help you stay in place, you grab the balls and shoot them into the some boxes, whom have names of items you will get if you land a ball in them. The Skill Test types of basketball levels also feature the small shapes to hold the character in place. *'Life of:' These levels are often found with high ratings. They involve a character's so called 'life' beginning when they were born to where they are now: riding a segway, or riding bikes with their children- or when they die. A lot of these contain quite disgusting content with NPC's and characters and can get annoying after a while. *'Mow the lawn:' These levels are designed solely for Lawnmower Man. They involve you sucking NPCs into your mower. These maps can sometimes be quite creative and detailed, others can just be a blue block sucking in a lot of NPC's. *'Suicide': These maps are much like the Mow the Lawn maps, except through a complicated system of trails and boosts, you end up mowing through your character. More than one character can be applied to these maps. *'Ragdoll': Also known as rope swing. A level that often consists of ropes and conveyer belts which are your job to manuver. Most frequently made by a group named the Ragdoll Enforcers. *'Try to win': Levels which usually contain lots of hazards which will most likely kill you. Often comes with a message like "First 3 people to finish recieve a HDTV!". *'Rocket': Levels that allows the player to ride a rocket. Common characters are the irresponsible dad or moped couple.These levels are scored depending on details of the rocket. Most are controled by using left and right arrow keys *'Blade Throwing': Often known as "knife throw". Since the release of blades, these have become extremely common. They involve the player (Segway Guy is often used) throwing blades (machetes, axes, etc.) at food items or NPCs on platforms. *'Traps': Levels showing traps people made. Some can be original and fun, but many are unoriginal and get annoying very quickly. *'Race': Levels racing with other characters which are (mostly) quite crude, and some which are very well done. *'Illusions': Levels that have optical illusions in them. *'Update!': Levels often made after an update. Will usually include the new items and character, and text saying "Thank you Jim!". *'Ways to Die': More common when someone starts a series of deaths. Usually made in 5 death intervals, and then asking people to rate 5 and play to encourage them to make a sequel. These eventually clog up the entire "play count levels this week" and "rating levels this week". very similar to saw levels. *Troll: Levels trolling. Basically, there is a finish line that is blocked by either an invisible wall, spikes, etc., but then there is a way around it. When the way around it is found, another finish shows up only to be put inside ANOTHER trap. Then there's another finish, and another trap, and it can go on for almost forever sometimes. Usually it stops at 3-5 trolls. Lots of these levels have been made and most of them are unoriginal levels with no flair or color whatsoever. *'Multiplayer': A level made mostly by beginners who do not know well about the site breaking down sometimes. These have been a main new source of the level browsers, which are reapetedly copied over and over by "noobs". This level has one person demanding for a multiplayer system (which will obviously not work because of the site not running too well). People can also tell the author copied it because they did not bother to change the level dawn of the dead level 7 at the top of the featured. *'Throw yourself': A level where you are stuck in a rotating "wheel" where you throw yourself as far as you can. The character that is mostly used for these type of levels is Irresponsible Dad.They get annoying after a while. Also an overused level. *'Homing mine survival': In this type of level you are segway guy locked in tiny circles and you must bat away a homing mine before it explodes. these levels are copied, often poorly made "noob levels". Do not rate these up. *'Harpoon stretch: '''Normally Lawnmower Man is the forced character, you are shot with a harpoon with an anchor as soon as the level starts. The aim of this type of level is to see how far you can get with the harpoon through your body. *'Arrow run/Harpoon run': These levels are extremely frequent; the player has to outrun a series of arrow guns/harpoon guns, and get the finish line alive. These level usually start of with just a few harpoon guns or arrow guns at the start of the level, and the numbers of these weapons gradually increasing until there are normally loads of them at the end, making the level almost impossible. *'Zombies!: These levels are normally about the player riding away from a groups of wheelchair guy NPCs. The NPCs are usually weilding Blade Weapons. Some of these levels can be quite detailed and creative, while others can just be a bunch of NPCs on a long blue block. *'''Nova: These levels are made specifically for a Happy Wheels player UberHaxorNova, who has created many Happy Wheels videos on YouTube. Many users believe that if their levels get high plays, Nova will use them in one of his videos, so these levels are quite frequent. Many of these levels are nearly impossible using all kinds of hazards and traps. Very similar levels are made for other YouTube users who make Happy Wheels videos, AKSpartanKiller and Daneboe. *'My Machine: '''These levels detail a (sometimes) complicated machine. A series of mechanisms will activate a hazard that will usualy decapitate an NPC at the end. Some of these require having to think about what to do and *'Only For Pros: These levels put the player through a barrage of hazards that are nearly impossible to survive. Many of these levels are horrible and have no detail or quality. Occasionly, one will have a reasonable challenge. An lternate version includes 3 spinning circles with spring platforms under them, with a wall and a harpoon gun blocking the Finish Line. *'STOP FAKE GLITCHS: '''These levels normally have text complaining to people who make fake glitch levels to stop. Most of the time, The Character is put into a small box having an example of a fake glitch then saying rate 5 if you hate fake glitch levels. Some of these get into the top rated which does, aswell as other bad levels push down other good levels. *'Meat Factory: These levels consist usually of a character ejecting from their vehice to join a group of NPCs through a series of gears and hazards that grind the characters into tiny bits which then, end up looking like ground meat. These levels can be long and and quite creative, or be very short and and poorly made. Many also include things like "Rate 5 if the meat goes past this line". *'Leetball: '''These levels consist of a ball of which collides with everything, and thin rectangles that collide with everything except the character. The character has to eject, grab onto the ball, and roll through a bunch of obstacles to the finish. These levels are sometimes well- made and fun, but other times, often by new users who saw the highly- played, highly- rated ones, try to make one of their own, but don't know that they have to put the collision to #2, and so the player just flops down on a rectangle. These levels are sometimes also called '''ziplining'. *'Job Levels: '''These levels are just like the '''Throw Yourself' levels, where you are spinning on a wheel, and when you eject, you fly across the level, and land in an area that tells you how far you went, but uses job names instead. Like "Mcdonalds Toilet Cleaner" for "Bad" and "President" for "Epic" *'Youtube:' These levels show a YouTube page in which you look at it or ride in an actual video. *'Only for Pros: '''These levels are levels which are commonly made with spinning circle shapes, [http://www.happywheels.wikia.com/wiki/Spring_Platform Spring ''' '''Platforms] , and Harpoon Guns, in which a character (Usually Segway Guy or Wheelchair Guy) has to either swing from circle to circle, making it to the end while dodging a Harpoon Gun which first at you at the end, or bounce his/her way to the end, again dodging the harpoon. Occasionally, they will use Spike Sets to add more challenge. *'Rube Goldberg Machines: 'Although very uncommon, there are levels in which you press a button which releases a ball (Most Often) which causes and effect similar to Rube Goldberg machines, using dominos and more balls, with an occasional odd object, to complete an objective. Whether it is giving a stick figure his head back or knocking things down onto you. There are some of these levels that are good and creative with the objects, and most others are most a bunch of dominos. *'Accidental Killer '''Also uncommon, this is a variation of a Don't Move level in which you push NPCs into hazards and accidentally kill them. So far, only 5 of these have been made. Can be fun if effort is put into it's creation. Original and unique levels will often get crowded by these levels, and they will become unknown and will never be enjoyed by others. If you see a level that you think is poor quality please rate it down, and if you see a good level (not one of these levels) that you think is worthy of a high rating, please support it as much as you can by saving funny replays and rating it up. Category:Happy Wheels Category:Levels Category:Real Life References Category:Level Editor Category:Users Category:features